Bastian
Powers Personality Bastian is generally hyper, energetic and happy, a smile always wide on his face. The only reason he is like this at all is due to the influence of his late friend, Bryant O'Connor, whom Bastian always looked up to as an older brother. When saddened, or depressed, Bastian will sink into a state of self-loathing, claiming that the world hates him. His customary smile drops from his face, and his happy demeanor is changed to that of a sad person. While normally positivelya way influencing any area he walked into; if he is depressed, he will bring a sadness to the room. When troubled, or unsure of something, he will become quiet and seclusive, only speaking when spoken to, and even then, his answers are short and to the point. He tries his hardest to not look people in the eye when in either this, or his depressed state, as his shields are down, and his eyes clearly show that he has self confidence issues, and that Bastian is truly uncertain of he is, as well as being slow to trust people. He also has an innate fear of betrayal, thus he takes the smallest things to heart. Bastian hates anger and fighting, avoiding both those as best he can. However, when the chips are down and fighting begins, Bastian will fight for what he perceives as righteous and good, and those he cares about. If somebody hurts someone he cares about, even if he only cares about the person being hurt because they are a family member; however distant. He avoids fighting against family unless it is absolutely necessarily, or he is in a state of pure rage. If Bastian is ever pondering or researching anything, he will become wise and insightful, using his considerable brain power. Relationships Arila Tsukino I love this woman more than life itself. If she ever leaves me, I will cry. And I don't cry a lot. She's the mother of most of my children, and drop dead gorgeous. Why ''wouldn't ''I love her? Shadow Company Bryant O'Connor I have very many things to say about Connor, but I'm not going to write them all out, instead Jordan summed them up here: Bryant is Bastian's best friend, and is like an older brother to him. Bryan was the only reason Bastian stayed with Avelyn and her mother, after he knocked her up, convincing Bastian that he would make a good father and husband. Bryan and Bastian declared at an early age that they would travel the world together, something they never got to do. The pair did, however, fight in wars together. Byran and Bastian were traveling, at Bryan's request, when they boarded a ship, and were forced to participate in a war. On the first night of their service, Byran told Bastian: "I got you into this, and I will make sure you get out of it alive." Bastian caused Bryan to risk his life to save him many times. Bryan never complained, though. After coming back from the war, the pair went their separate ways, Bastian leaving to the 3rd dimension with his small family. However, after about twenty five years, Avelyn's mother died of an incurable sickness and Bastian left the 3rd dimension, and returned to his home town, seeking out his old friend. They swore that they would watch over one another forever, never allowing the other to make a stupid decision, or fail to notice something. They exchanged watches that allow them to contact one another at any time, and once again went they separate ways. After fifteen years of not seeing one another, Bryant O'Connor died, leaving Bastian in a depressed state, missing his friend more than anything. Category:Kazuya's